


Bad Girls

by blythechild



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Beds, Diary/Journal, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Pillow Talk, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prentiss discovers that Reid keeps a diary.</p><p> </p><p>This is a work of fanfiction and as such I do not claim ownership over the characters herein. It was created as a personal amusement. This story contains adult themes and should not be read by those under the age of 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



> Written for the following prompt from Brumeier on the comment_fic community: _Any, Any, "It's the good girls who keep diaries; the bad girls never have the time." (Tallulah Bankhead)_.

Prentiss packed up for the night and looked over to find Reid still scribbling away furiously. It stopped her for a second; there was just no way she had beaten him in finishing her paperwork.

“Reid, give it a rest. Not every case synopsis has to be a Russian novel you know.”

“Don’t bother, Prentiss,” Morgan chirped in from a few desks over. “I’ve tilted at the windmill too many times already. All I got was neck strain.”

Reid looked up and blinked in the dimness of the afterhours bullpen, momentarily lost in his head.

“I finished my report hours ago,” he told her simply. “As well as several other outstanding reports I had to file.”

“So, what’s all this then?” She waved at the chicken scratches on his legal pad.

“Ummm, it’s like a log book, I guess? I try to make daily entries but I got backed up.”

“Oh my God,” Prentiss felt a mischievous grin spread across her and she leaned in to give him its full effect. “You keep a diary. How did I not know this about you?”

Reid leaned in as well, quirking a tiny smile for her alone. “Because I lie. All the time. I’m terribly good at it.”

Prentiss suddenly felt a warm flush to match her grin. She checked herself a little because even though it was afterhours, they were still at the office, and some things aren’t work-appropriate. She wondered if they were diary-appropriate. It was going to be fun trying to con this out of him…

“What’s happening over there?” Morgan wanted in on whatever they were whispering about.

“Pretty Boy keeps a journal,” she called over her shoulder still looking at Reid. “Did you know that?”

“No waaaay…”

“Way. He just admitted it. Now the hunt is on because _you know_ we’re all in it somewhere.” She addressed the rest to Reid who hadn’t looked away from her once while she teased him. “Don’t know where you find the time. I could never manage that.”

“That’s because only good girls keep diaries,” Reid said loud enough for Morgan to hear. “Bad girls don’t have the time.”

“Oh, snap!” Morgan chuckled.

Prentiss blinked in shock. Reid had never really got the hang of suggestive banter but here he was taking what she was dealing out and throwing it back at her in spades. Oh yeah, this was gonna be fun…

“Are you calling me a ‘bad girl’?” She gave it just enough edge to elicit a whistle of warning from Morgan. But Reid didn’t hear it as a threat.

“Maybe I’m just calling myself a ‘good girl’. You’re the one drawing conclusions.”

She laughed and then dipped in to whisper her comeback. He didn’t move a muscle when her lips brushed his ear. “If you come by after you’re done here, we’ll see if either inference hits the mark, _Good Girl_.”

“Oh man, did she just threaten your life?” Morgan was craning his body to stay in the conversation.

“A little bit, yes.” Reid watched as she pulled back and collected her bag from her desk. His complexion was rosier than it had been. 

“I’m outta here,” Prentiss announced, then turned to Morgan. “Need a ride?”

“You’re leaving?” Morgan quirked an eyebrow and then pointed at Reid. “He’s still in one piece.”

“Revenge is a dish best served cold, Morgan. Besides, I have a diary to start.”

Morgan laughed and it almost covered Reid’s murmured _‘I certainly hope not’_ , but not quite. Prentiss smiled to herself, feeling the heat of her flush turned up several degrees, and dragged Morgan toward the elevators. They left Reid to his private ‘good girl’ habits.

 

When he showed up later they both did their best to be ‘bad’ to one another, and afterwards as she lay draped across both him and the torn up sheets, he admitted that his previous assertion probably held little to no validity. 

“I don’t really feel like a good girl at the moment,” he wheezed.

She laughed lightly against his neck where she could still feel his racing pulse. “That’s all right. I’m fond of you regardless. You _do_ keep a diary though.” She leaned up to stare at him. He looked all wrecked and blissed out against the pillows… delicious, and just _too much fun._ “May I read it?”

“Oh… no, I don’t think so.” He seemed worried for a split second and then his expression changed as she watched him come up with a new idea. “You’d probably have to work me over in order to coerce it from me. You’d have to be worse than bad… maybe you’d have to be _atrocious_. Honestly, Em, I don’t know if you’ve got that level of evil in you.”

She could get used to this new, snarky Reid. She leaned back into him, one hand skimming down his torso until she found her target and made him squeak when she manhandled it.

“Challenge accepted,” she murmured an instant before she slipped into his mouth.

His hands traced up her body until they thread into her hair, holding her close. He was still catching his breath but she admired how he appeared to rally to her new assault. She was starting to admire more and more about him as they went along. _Too. Much. Fun._ When he broke away from her kiss and feathered her neck with his lips, she heard him gasp and it made every part of her light up with delight.

“Ohhhh, good…” was all he said.


End file.
